


in which Mituna has a secret

by Pastel_Sky



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, I'm so sorry, Plot Twists, Self harm ish, Side Ships, attempt of murder, cronus is a jerk, mention of suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 19:54:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3622221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pastel_Sky/pseuds/Pastel_Sky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mituna seemed happy. He seemed as if he hadn't a care in the world. But he way lying to himself and everyone around him.</p><p>__________________________________________________________</p><p>So this is my first aow story ( not my first fan fic though ). I hope you guys enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	in which Mituna has a secret

**Author's Note:**

> I edited the first chapter. It's shorter, but I needed to start over because the story wasn't working out how I planned. I'm so sorry for the lack of posting! Life got in the way. I promise to start uploading soon since it's summer in a week. Thanks for reading!

It wasn’t meant to end up this bad. Mituna swore to himself that if it ever got this bad, he would tell someone else, such as Latula. But he was afraid, which was what lead to the scene that lays out in front of his Matesprit. Latula could never forgive herself for what has happened to her beloved one.  
The mustard blooded troll lays in an alchemized bathtub, although the only liquid in there was the blood seeping through the wounds of the troll that occupies the tub. Mituna’s brightly coloured jumpsuit is ripped to shreds, as if he tore at it in a panicked matter. Latula walks in as her love had been in the bathroom for a longer time than usual. That’s when she lets out her first scream. As an instant reaction, she examines more of the body in front of her. However, she was more in a panic state of mind and has little sense. The first suggestion is that Mituna was murdered, or had tried to be. His chest is still softly rising up and down as a sign of little life. . However, the thought of murder changes as she looks further into the wounds that litter the other troll’s small figure. They all seem perfectly in line and mainly focused around the wrist. That’s when she screams again, this time teal tears flooding from her eyes.  
The time on the clock reads 12:11 when Kurloz- Mituna’s morial, shows at the door of the shared hive. His hair was in more of a mess than usual and he chooses loose fitting sweats and t-shirt rather than his skeletal get-up, yet still the troll hasmake-up covering his gray face. Latula however, makes no comment on this. His appearance was of no concern at the moment.. She shoves him towards the handicapped troll, Mituna, who was still in the tub. Although Mituna was smaller out of everyone, dead weight is still heavy. However, the azure blood troll has taken off the yellow and black jumpsuit and covered her Matesprit in a blanket. Beforus grows cold fast.  
The amaranthine colourd troll begins his work. It was only fitting to start with the wounds that cover Mituna’s body. Latula hands him what she can find when signed to her. Since Kurloz has worked with such wounds before, he knows what to do and Latula trusts him enough to take care of her Matesprit. The main problem is being patient. Latula was having a hard time with this. She paces back and forth and mutters under her breath every time she glances at her loved one. “Is he okay? Will he survive? This is my fault somehow isn’t it?” More and more worry builds inside of her until once again, she cries. This time, Latula takes the liberty of leaving the room and sitting at a table to think. Kurloz was too lost in his work to notice however.  
By 1:24, the clown wakes up the now asleep Latula. “He will wake soon. You need to be with him when this happens.” He signs to her, who is only half awake. Her response is a nod and she leaves again to go see the mustard blooded troll. He has been moved though to a couch that rests by a window. He is wearing Kurloz’s shirt, something Latula has only just recognized. His chest rises up and down at a steady pace. That same blanket covers his legs as gauze is the blanket for his arms.  
“Tuna?” Latula whispers in Mituna’s ear as she brushes a piece of his shadow coloured hair out of the way of his bicoloured eyes. No response. This time however, the girl smiles. She rests her head on his chest and breaths in his scent. “ I’m here

Cronus was another troll. However, we wasn’t as lucky to have a lover. He took out that anger. The royal blooded troll lays on his bathroom floor with a mix of yellow and purple blood covering his body. A knife with the same blood spots on his skin.


End file.
